Christmas Love Letters
by Janet-Davis
Summary: CATS!!! MERRY X-MAS! This is the final chapter! For all who read it, I hope you enjoyed it! For all who didn't, read it!!! And don't forget to review! If you do, there might be another part! *eg* Only if you want one... ;)
1. 1st advent

Christmas Love Letters  
  
Victoria walked over the junkyard. It wasn't easy to see her, for her white fur had exactly the same colour as the snow that lay arround her and flew over her head. Small cristals dancing around her, making her shiver when they landed on der back. She passed the big tire in the middle of the junkyard, on which the some of the toms had placed a christmastree. The queens had tried to decorate everything with stuff they had colected during the year.  
  
She walked towards her sleeping place. Just when she wanted to enter, she found a letter that lay in front of her little home. 'For Victoria' was written on its front. She entered her home and sattled down to read the letter.  
  
'Dear Victoria, It's christmas time and maybe that's the reason why my fealings are going crazy for you, but I just had to tell you how much I love you. Since I first saw your beautyfull, pure, white fur I wanted to touch it. Your pink nose and your soft lips... One kiss would let me dive into your endless blue eyes, which seem to be deeper than the ocean. I hope you feel the same for me. I'm scared of your reaction, so I won't tell you who I am. Not yet. Maybe christmas eve will let your heart melt away like the snow in spring and you will Repeat my love.  
  
Yours secretly, a crazy tom, (crazy for you)...'  
  
Victoria gulped. Who could have such a weird idea? Well, she should wait and see... She curled up in a blancet and pressed the letter against her breast. Who ever wrote this, he had written it in a wonderfull way. 


	2. 2nd Advent

"This is so sweet!" Etcetera rolled over the ground, finally stopping and stretching.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Electra bounced up and down.  
  
"Well...maybe another try from Misto?" Jemima said excitedly.  
  
"No! He's over me, I hope..."  
  
Victoria had invited the other kittens to her sleeping place.  
  
The night had already broken in and they had some candles surrounding them.  
  
Beside Victoria lay a mountain of small letters.  
  
"Now read the last one!" Etce grinned.  
  
"Okay..." Victoria took a letter that was still closed.  
  
A smile slid over her lips as she opened it.  
  
Then she red it silently for herself.  
  
"Now read it to us!" Jemi wanted to grab the letter, but Victoria hissed.  
  
Jemima startled.  
  
"Sorry..." Vicy smiled and started to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Victoria,  
  
I have to think about you every day.  
  
I see you every day, but I can't talk to you.  
  
Each night I wonder if you love me too.  
  
Stupid, for you don't even know who I am!  
  
Believe me, soon I'll tell you who I am.  
  
But I'm scared! So damn scared!!!  
  
I don't want to be hurt, but I don't want to live on this junkyard with you,  
  
without even telling you what I feel.  
  
My heart breaks into a thousand peaces when ever I see you and know  
  
I can't touch you.  
  
I hope you don't hate me for what I do!  
  
I love you!"  
  
The three kittens 'ooohed' and 'aaahed', grinning nearly as wide as Victoria.  
  
"I want a guy like that too!" Etce said, rolling over to the other side again.  
  
"Ever thought that it might be a queen..." Jemi said.  
  
The kittens stared at her kind of shocked.  
  
"Hey! I'm just joking!"  
  
"Oh..." Victoria dared to breath again.  
  
Just then they heard a sound outside the small cave made out of blankets and pillows.  
  
"What the..." Jemi jumped up.  
  
"Maybe it's your tom?" Electra let herself fall to the side.  
  
Victoria went outside and found a small cage with a mouse inside it.  
  
She brought it into her 'cave'.  
  
Etce jumped up. "Yummy!"  
  
She stared at the mouse and licked over her lips.  
  
"No Cetty!"  
  
Victoria sat down and stared at a second letter that lay inside the cage.  
  
She took it out and red it.  
  
"Don't eat the small fellow!  
  
He's a pet for you! Look at it! It's kind of sweet!"  
  
Victoria smiled, although she thought this letter was weird.  
  
The three kittens looked at the small animal which seemed really frightened.  
  
"It is kinda cute!" Cetty finally said.  
  
"Yeah..." was everything Vicy could say. Her thoughts where far away, and the small white mouse with a black spot on it's side and one in its face, seemed to calm down. 


	3. 3rd Advent

3rd Advent  
  
Victoria had fallen in love.  
  
She knew that!  
  
It was weird, being in love with someone she didn't know...  
  
Etcetera had made fun of her, saying she was in love with a letter, but Vic didn't care.  
  
The words were so personal...as if they knew each other for years!  
  
Vic had wanted to write him back, but she didn't know how.  
  
That was one of the reasons why the letter she received on the 15th December  
  
was special to her.  
  
The white cat had woken up early in the morning.  
  
After cleaning her fur, she'd gone outside to have a look at the fresh snow, which had been falling that night.  
  
Under her paws she was able to feel the snow turn into icy water so she jumped back into her 'cave', shaking the water of her already cleaned paws.  
  
Watching the sun rise, she fell asleep again.  
  
The next time she woke up, was when she felt a paw touch her cheek.  
  
Thinking that everything was just a dream, she tried to keep on sleeping, hoping that this dream might continue.  
  
But she couldn't and in the moment she slowly opened her eyes, Victoria saw a shadow jump away.  
  
Emidiatly she was awake. A million of butterflys seemed to twist around in her tummy.  
  
This must have been him!  
  
A second later, she stood in front of her 'cave' and looked onto the ground.  
  
PAWPRINTS!  
  
She followed them, slowly and carefully.  
  
They led through the snow and finally up, onto a mountain of junk.  
  
She kept on following the pawprints, although they where harder to see by now.  
  
They led behind a cardboard box.  
  
She stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
Vic sat down.  
  
Through the silence she heard a heavy breathing.  
  
It came from behind the box.  
  
Her heart stopped beating! This was far too much for her!  
  
"A...are you there, I...I mean...YOU?!"  
  
Victoria knew, that these word were plain stupid, but she didn't know what else to say.  
  
She could have run behind the box, walked, ...one or maybe two steps!  
  
But that wouldn't have been clever!  
  
It would have spoiled everything...  
  
Maybe, she just didn't want to know who he was?  
  
Now or never!  
  
A last time she listened to HIS breathing, then she made a step, and a second one and...she had to make three steps...so she wasn't right in what she had thought...three steps...  
  
What was she thinking about?! There was something much more important going on here!  
  
A last step. She closed her eyes and then opened them.  
  
Nothing! There was an empty cardboard box, which had been thrown on its side.  
  
"But..." she stuttered.  
  
Was she going totally crazy because of this tom?!  
  
No! There was a letter, that lay right in front of her paws!  
  
She picked it up, opened it and, once again, read a letter from her Christmas tom.  
  
"Dear Vic,  
  
I wanted to ask you something, you might not want.  
  
I'd love to meet you! On Christmas Eve.  
  
This can't go on this way. You have the right to know who I am!  
  
We'll meet on the Christmas party! In the middle of the Junkyard!  
  
If you want to know who I am, come there! If you won't, I know that we will never  
  
come together.  
  
I love you, Victoria.  
  
Your's  
  
..."  
  
Victoria sighed.  
  
"Yes, we'll meet." She whispered, hoping that the tom would hear her.  
  
Then she sat down on top of a chair which nearly stood on the highest point of the  
  
junk-mountain.  
  
Pouncy loved this chair...  
  
She sighed again and let the icy wind play with her fur.  
  
A smile slid over her lips and her eyes sparkled.  
  
She hadn't realised how wonderful this place was.  
  
And when she looked down to the ground, she saw a heart, stepped into the snow. 


	4. 4th Advent

4th Advent  
  
  
  
Only four days left until Christmas!  
  
Victoria lay there, wrapped into three thick blankets.  
  
She had woken up a few minutes ago and stared at the ceiling of her cave.  
  
Her right paw searched for something, and as she found it, she closed her paw tightly around the last letter of her Christmas tom.  
  
"MORNING!!!!" Etce jumped onto Victorias tummy.  
  
"Cetty!!!" Victoria stood up, brushing her fur with her tounge.  
  
"Four days left until you'll meet your...."  
  
"HUSH!" Vicy hissed. "Do you want the whole junkyard to know?  
  
He'll think I'm crazy! No-one should know, but the three of you!"  
  
"Okay... but... Do you have any idea by now? Who is HE?"  
  
"Maybe Pounce?" Jemima's head looked through two curtains, which Vicy used as a kind of door.  
  
Vic smiled. "No...He's cute, but not that cute! He wouldn't be so romantical!"  
  
"You're right!" Electra's paws pushed Jemi's head nearly fully to the ground, while she tried to poke through the curtains too. "He's not so poetrical!"  
  
"Poetrical Pouncival!" Jemi said giggling, while fully entering the cave.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Vic said after a long time of silence.  
  
"Who would you like it to be?" Etce asked.  
  
"Well....Munku's cute!"  
  
"MUNKU!!!" Jemi cried out, stopped by Electra, placing her paw on her mouth.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she continued.  
  
"He's to old! He's got Demeter!"  
  
"Yeah, but he was really nice to me on my first ball, and he hugged me, and..."  
  
"That doesn't have to mean anything! He's gotta take care of the kittens! That's it!"  
  
Electra said, while playing 'let's chase Cetty's tail'.  
  
"Okay,..." Vic grinned, thinking about another tom, she had noticed the last few weeks. She hadn't cared about him before, but he was cute...grown up, good looking... But he would never...  
  
****  
  
  
  
On the 24th of December Victoria woke up very early.  
  
She couldn't sleep the whole night and now she was plain nervous!  
  
She went to Jemima's place, where the four kittens met, to get ready for the ball.  
  
They wanted to start early, take a walk in the fresh air and finally visit the Christmas party.  
  
"Jemi, you're up?!"  
  
"Sure! But the others aren't here yet!"  
  
"I thought so..."  
  
The two settled down, talking and waiting for the other two kittens.  
  
"They'll be far too late! You know them!" Jemi had said again and again.  
  
Although Vic tried to listen, she couldn't! Her thoughts were in some place far away, in the arms of her tom!  
  
"What if he's like...ugly?!"  
  
"What?!" Vic looked up at Jemi.  
  
"What if he's ugly?"  
  
"Erm, ...I don't know...he doesn't have to look Perfect!" And she added a little bit angrily, "Don't spoil everything!"  
  
"Sorry!" Jemi got up. "There they come!"  
  
"You're damn late!" Vic shouted towards them.  
  
"Sorry!" Etce said, breathing heavily. "We've tried to hurry up, but..."  
  
Electra grinned. "Bombi gave us THIS!"  
  
She reached Victoria a letter.  
  
Jemi screamed. "So it IS a queen!"  
  
"No you...!" Electra smacked Jemi gently onto her head. " She just GAVE it to us!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Now read it!"  
  
Etcetera sat down in front of Victoria.  
  
"O...Okay...  
  
Dear Vic!  
  
Only a few hours left until we meet!  
  
I really hope you want to meet me.  
  
I had to think about you day and night.  
  
I need you!"  
  
"That's it?" Etce meowed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Maybe it's Tug?" Jemi suggested.  
  
"No, I don't think so! Never!" Vic answered as fast as she could knowing that Etce was in love with him, although everybody knew they would never come together...  
  
"Now let's get going!"  
  
  
  
The kittens cleaned their fur and thought about what to do on the ball.  
  
In the afternoon they went to a lake east of the junkyard, which was frozen, so they could slide over it.  
  
By then it had also started to snow again, which made everything even more fun.  
  
Most of the time they just laught about Etcetera who kep on slipping and trembling to the ground.  
  
They couldn't stop laughing. Etce didn't find that very amusing, so she threw a snowball at each of the other kittens.  
  
The time there had passed fast and after cleaning their fur once again, they went off to the Christmas ball.  
  
The day had started so good, it just COULDN'T get better!  
  
But Vicy knew it would... 


	5. 24th of December

24th of December  
  
"Okay, now we'll see who he is..."  
  
"We Jemima?" Vic stared at her. "I might, yes! But he won't be found of four hysterical kittens waiting for him!"  
  
Jemi's face turned red.  
  
Etcetera grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, it's okay...she'll surely tell us! ...WON'T YOU?!"  
  
"Oh sure!" Vic smiled.  
  
The kittens sat in a corner behind an old bike, searching the middle of the junkyard for a cute tom who could be THE tom...  
  
"Hey girls!" Munkustrap sat down beside them, an arm around Vic.  
  
Vic gulped. "You?"  
  
"Yes, me!" Munk looked at the other kittens who've been staring at him.  
  
"Ain't I allowed to check up, whether you aren't getting into trouble?"  
  
Vic sighed. "Of course you can!"  
  
The other kittens where relieved and exchanged mean-full looks.  
  
"Oh, I see, this is girly stuff!"  
  
And so Munkus left.  
  
"God! I nearly thought he..." Etce grinned, "So he's still free!"  
  
Electra laughed out loud. "I think he heard that!"  
  
Etcetera blushed and blushed even more when suddenly a black arm pulled her closer to a fluffy mane and a black, masculine chest.  
  
"Hey sweetys! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Tugger" Etcetera shreaked.  
  
"Cool down honey! Here try some of this!"  
  
The mane coon gave the small kitten a cup of eggnog.  
  
She tasted it and grinned.  
  
"That's yummy..."  
  
The other kittens tried it too, except for Vic.  
  
She couldn't eat, nor drink, nor talk.  
  
This made Tugger nosy.  
  
"Hey beauty, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, she's in..."  
  
Electra had stopped Etectera from continuing the sentence.  
  
"Drank to much eggnog?!" she hissed into Cettys ear.  
  
Tugger grinned.  
  
"She's in what?"  
  
"Tugger, why not dance with Cetty? She'd be glad about that!"  
  
Etcetera blushed and Tugger's grin widened by these words.  
  
"Yeah, why not..."  
  
The Tugger lead Etcetera away and they wouldn't show up for the next few hours, that was for sure.  
  
"Guess it ain't Tugger either!" Jemi sighed. "I'll go see what Munku's up to now...I guess it's time for you..."  
  
Victoria nodded, while not able to stop smiling.  
  
"Coming with me?" Jemi asked Electra while turning around.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She hugged Vic, wishing her luck and then left with Jemima.  
  
Victoria sighed, slowly walking onto the 'dance floor'.  
  
"Keep cool girl!" She whispered to herself.  
  
There was some sort of slow music playing, and as she walked past the dancing couples, her heart aced.  
  
Everything was in slow motion.  
  
As she past Etcetera, she smiled at her, cuddling into Tug's mane.  
  
Jerrie was dancing with Teazer, more or less just arguing with her and then hugging again, for they always did that when they where hyper.  
  
Alonzo was dancing with Cassandra. What a cute couple.  
  
And Pouncy and Jemi? Did she miss something out? But jemi just smiled happily.  
  
'Good luck.' She whispered.  
  
Vic was on the middle of the dance floor now.  
  
All the couples dancing around her! She just stood there.  
  
Suddenly Munkustrap lifted Vic up, twisting around and smiling.  
  
Munkustrap? But...NEVER?!  
  
She was right, for he soon let her down again, smiled and said that it must be boring, dancing all alone.  
  
Then he went back to Demeter and Electra, after giving her a letter!  
  
She opened it emidiatly, no matter whether she was standing in the middle of the dance floor or not.  
  
  
  
Dear Vic,  
  
Sorry, but it isn't the right place when everybody's dancing.  
  
Don't want everybody to see it.  
  
Follow your heart!  
  
  
  
Victoria left the dance floor, wondering what that might mean.  
  
Most of the sweet toms didn't seem to be HER tom...  
  
But this tom she had to think of every time she red the letters...  
  
The one she had noticed in the last days...  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She ran back to the Junk pile where she had nearly seen him once.  
  
There where he had printed a heart into the snow...  
  
Just about to climb up onto the mountain of junk, she heard a noise.  
  
She smiled, her heart beating as wild as never before.  
  
She walked on a narrow and dark path.  
  
For a moment she was scared.  
  
Not Macavity...!  
  
He was evil and since she was a small kitten everybody had told her  
  
to stay away from him!  
  
But he was poetical! She was quite sure about that.  
  
A new noise.  
  
A gentle breathing in the shadow of a fridge.  
  
She stood face to face with HER tom, she could feel that,  
  
although she saw nothing but darkness.  
  
Vic took a deep breath. She knew who he was! She was sure! She felt it.  
  
"Coricopat...?"  
  
Silence  
  
And then a soft laughing.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I felt it!" Vic smiled, released and happy.  
  
The young tom stepped out of the dark shadow.  
  
The silver moonlight made his fur shine and Victoria wondered why  
  
the snow did not melt away, for she felt it was everything but cold!  
  
"Now, what's your answer?"  
  
"Answer to what?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Coricopat said, his deep green eyes nearly hypnotising Victoria.  
  
Vic made a step towards him and gently layed a paw around his neck.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Coroicopat lowered his head down to her's and gently kissed her, diving into those endless blue eyes he had dreamed of. 


End file.
